Friendship Training
by Nicrafetix
Summary: SOKAI: Daydreams... Daydreams of sparkly mountains... the rush of engines... the happy faces of old friends... Pfft. What do dreams know? DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**Friendship Training**

**Disclaimor: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts, because I don't ;-;

**x-o.Prologue.o-x**

**Life is a mirror: if you frown at it, it frowns back; if you smile, it returns the greeting.**_William Makepeace Thackeray_

.oOo.

Sora wondered why he was being called to the Group Captain's office. Nervously he recalled last time this had happened. He'd been placed on washing up duty for three weeks for kicking a football upon the roof. It was only because the Captain was jealous of Sora's wonderful techniques and unbeatable tactics. Sora was the best in the whole squad, of course, so that might explain his amazing skills.

He rapped the wood on the door, a hollow sound emmitting from it. Sora dreaded every second that ticked by, he could just imagine the Captain in there – scheming wonderful schemes that would have Sora to be held back for years to come.

"Come in." came a grunt from inside. Sora peeked round the door and made a short cough to admit himself to the room. He had no idea why people did that, he just did it to look cool and collected. Because that was what Sora was all about... as his thoughts raced around inside his head, a smirk painted itself to his face. Things were going his way... until the Captain called him of course... Sora's smirk faded, and was replaced with a straight line.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked, as the Captain motioned to the seat before his mahogany desk. He had trouble doing this though, as papers scattered the place and he was desperately trying to collect them together in the easiest way possible. His fingers fumbled around the area, picking every scrap of white he could see. Sora's lip curved into a smirk again.

You couldn't deny it. The Captain looked stupid.

Sora placed himself in a very – and I mean _very_ – cool position in his chair. He was always cool, always would be. He was the cool, casual one, who always got the girls. Not the babbling, hyper, 'whacked-on-crack' (but not literally) one his twin had turned out to be. Nu uh. Sora. Sora, the almighty _cool_ guy.

"Yes," said the Group Captain, who had, by now, picked up all of the pieces of paper and was arranging them neatly within his hands, but had dropped them again on seeing the very cool position his lower ranking peer was sitting in and dropped all the files and such back onto the desk, where they automatically repelled everything they came in contact with and scattered to the far corners of the earth... yet again, "Ahem... Anyway, as you well know, you have completed your training; during which you have come top in everything."

Sora stared at the floor, wondering where this was leading. It was going to be cleaning out the toilets. He just knew it.

"It seems that things have become troublesome over in France. They want us to send our best flyer out there. I am sending you." Sora sighed. And picked up all of the pieces of paper, even the ones Captain had missed out previously, and placed them on the desk without much bother, before leaving.

Sora trundled – in a cool fashion, mind you – round the corner, before his happy-go-lucky twin appeared by his side.

"Sooooo, did he ask you? Oh, did he ask youuuuuu?!?!"

Sora ignored him, walking onwards. Something about Roxas seemed... odd... like he was about to ruin a really great dream, or something like that...

"Sora? Did he ask you? Sora? SORA! SORA, WAKE UP GODDAMIT!"

Sora mumbled, before pulling himself out of bed.

And it had been a really great dream...

Maybe going to Summer School wasn't the best idea. But at least it wasn't one of those crappy Summer School's where you just do math all day, and then at the end you get some juice and a cookie. Or maybe a sandwich.

It was a cool one, where you got to go through all this army training crap. And you were tested to your wits end. And at the end of the day you got some juice and a cookie. Or maybe a sandwich.

He reached over to the bedside table to reach for some imaginary sunglasses, plopped them onto his tanned face, and slowly crept down the ladder belonging to the bunkbed he and his bunkmate shared. Funnily enough, his bunkmate was not Roxas. It was some kid called Tidus. Who was always hungry, or needed fire. He was always whiny to put it bluntly.

Sora grinned at his reflection in the mirror, before smearing toothpaste over his toothbrush, and the reflection did the same. As he was brushing his teeth, his three other room mates waddled into the bathroom, but seeing that there was already someone in there, they waddled back out again.

Cue cheesy music, and guy with sparkly smile in a sparkly suit

Those who were included in that little waddling scene were:

Tidus: _A whiny fourteen year old who has a thing for a girl called Yuna on the girls side of the camp, even though he's never actually met her, and even though he has a girlfriend back home. But, Sora still liked him._

Roxas: _Sora's twin, yet a day older. Fourteen, and depressed... Like... all the time. Sora used to wonder when he'd be happy again. Now, he just wonders whether he'll be happy again. Note the 'again'._

Shuyin: _Tidus's twin. That's right, folks, they put two sets of twins in one room – easiest thing to do if there are any twins who need their twin for comfort, if you know what I mean /cheesy smile/ - doesn't say much. In fact, doesn't say anything. But, I'm sure when he does, he'll say very wisdomic words of very wisdomic wisdom. Can't wait for that day._

And now, back to our Big Bro- Oh sorry... back to our Summer School Camp... thing...

And back to our main feature

Sora mildly wondered why whenever anyone winked it always looked pervy.

He shrugged. Meh. On with his life.

.xXx.

**A/N:** Yay! It be me, Lamatikah. Yus, I wrote most of that. But the basic storyline is the doing of Nicrafetix – please, big round of applause for her/cookies/

I'm feeling in a happy mood. So, you're all lucky. And you should all review. Because you know, me and Nee (Nicrafetix – odd name, we know) are crazy, and personally, I like to dominate a reviewing page. - So... what out! Is all I can say!

If I have read any of your stories – HELLO! Because I'm gunna guess that Nicrafetix's account is more popular than mine... for no apparent reason... Meh. I'm sure it'll be good... I'm sure it'll be good...

What am I talking about?

Anyways, read, review, party, enjoy life. Bye! -


	2. Chapter 1

**Friendship Training**

**Disclaimor: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts, because I don't ;-;

**x-o.Chapter 1.o-x**

**Tart words make no friends: a spoonful of honey will catch more flies than a gallon of vinegar**_Benjamin Franklin_

.oOo.

Kairi sat at the table, nervously chewing on some toast. She wondered how she had ended up here? In this 'a bit of a pickle'? At this table? Chewing some toast?

She had no idea.

Her friend had told her that one day, they'd both be happy; one day, they'd no longer have the memory, or the pain of what had happened all those years ago.

She'd sighed.

And chewed her toast.

Her friend was wrong.

Her friend locked her away in a lonely tower where no one but himself could reach her: he was her captor. And she was the stupid 'damsel in distress' who sat there and waited for the next time he'd come up to her with food and happiness. And then he'd go away for a while, usually it was only for an hour or so, but it felt longer. He'd go and she wouldn't be allowed outside, to feel properly again.

It was all she really wanted, but something had happened... and never... never again could she find it in her heart to love, or to befriend, or to have fun.

She was locked up in that tower alright.

"Kairi!"

Kairi turned her head at the sound of her voice. Riku...

"Never again..." she muttered before standing up and letting herself be embraced by this older boy. She hugged him back, enjoying his warmth once again. She smiled at him as he pulled back, "Riku!" she cried.

Riku wiped a tear which had started to trickle down Kairi's face, "I told you not to cry..."

Kairi made a muffled squeak before clearing her eyes again with an arm, "Kay..." she mumbled.

Riku smiled.

"Riku? When will it stop hurting?" she asked. Riku shook his head.

"Just... just don't think about it Kai. It's not like I've locked you in a little tower and you'll have to let your long golde- auburn hair down for some Prince Charming to climb up..." Kairi sniffed, snorting inside her head at his comment. She was locked in a tower. However metaphorical it was, she was still locked in it.

"Mm hmm..."

"Anyways, you coming? There's that... camp... thing... We need to go there, else whatsisname'll kill us. C'mon, Kai, you need cheering up..." Kairi grabbed her toast, and followed Riku, stopping only to grab a jacket.

Riku, who already had his jacket on, led her out the door and into the blinding sunlight. He would, if there was any blinding sunlight.

There wasn't ever any.

It was like ever since... it happened... nothing had ever been right again. The rain slopped down the back of her shirt and into her trainers as she scuffed them, running down the alleyway.

She paused a moment, allowing Riku and his careful tread catch up with her.

Her back was drenched by now, and she wished she had more waterproof clothing instead of the weak 'I'm mmmeeeellltttiiinnnggg...' brand.

As soon as they reached Highwind Camp, they were glad of their other clothing, stuffed somewhere deep inside their lockers.

Once they had been their once, that damned guy hadn't let them leave. They were 'star soldiers'; they never talked to anyone else but themselves, and they would always do what was asked of them.

And they were 'strong'.

And they were 'smart'.

And they were 'star soldiers'.

Weren't soldiers meant to be able to cope with anything?

Kairi wasn't a soldier.

Kairi was a loser.

Kairi was a scared, helpless, lost, little loser.

That made her strong?

She wiped her eyes again with the back of her hand.

Life sucked.

.o.O.o.

"I know, babe, I'll call you later, kay, see ya!"

Sora gave a muffled giggle as Tidus closed shut his swanky flip-phone. The boy was being all nicey-nicey to his girlfriend back home, but he was being even nicey-nicey to that girl on the other side of camp. It made Sora giggle, because he knew that one day Tidus would have to tell his girlfriend about the other girl. Maybe she'd be happy, or sad, or maybe she'd feel apathetic.

Sora felt proud of himself for learning that word.

He had learnt it the other day when he asked his mom what Roxas was doing in his room, and his mother had told him that 'Roxas is just being apathetic, dear. Apathetic means he's not got any insterest or concern for the wonderful world around him and us'.

Sora grinned, smugly.

And no one else would know...

-o-O-o-

Sora munched his cereal, slowly, and soundlessly. He was feeling _apathetic_ towards the trip to France. He was sure something would happen there. Probably something bad, but that wasn't to scourge the... no feelings he had towards the trip.

"Can't wait! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" came a happy voice from beside him. Sora gulped, almost choking on the not-yet swallowed food he had only seconds ago, shoved into his mouth.

"Good morning to you too, Roxas..." he muttered, sliding yet another spoonful of some foul tasting cereal down his throat. Roxas grinned at his brother, grabbing a bowl for himself.

"Mornin', Sora. Gee, they really didn't care what they fed us today did they? Prob'ly too busy preparing our plane and what-have-you... What is this mush anyway?"

Sora shrugged, not really caring, as long as it was eaten. He didn't want to be fussy, _unlike his brother_. His brother would not eat anything unless it was coated, inches thick, with sugar, and marshmallows, and chocolate, and other calorie-filled substances, which had no effect on Roxas's size anyway, because he was (like Sora) immune to fatness.

"Oh well, here goes nothing..." Roxas mumbled, signalling a thumbs up at Sora as he took the great spoonful of disgusting mush and placing it between his lips, creating a satisfying 'clink' as it hit both teeth. He gulped the food down, and sat there for a minute, blinking, "Hmn... slimy, yet satisfying!"

Sora groaned, "Please... No more Lion King..." He could remember the Lion King all too well.

All _too_ well.

And it was not pretty: there ha-

-x-X-x-

"Sora? We've got to go now... There are some training courses we have to help set up..."

Sora rubbed his eyes, looking at the rota pinned on the door, sure enough, it was written that the 'COBRAS' and the 'PIRANHAS' were to help set up the obstacle courses for the next day.

"But... Sora... wants... to... sleep..." murmured Sora as he dragged his lazy body up, and pulled himself over the side of the bunk. Tidus shrugged.

"The Big Guy orders us around, and we do whatever The Big Guy tells us to... I heard that once, these kids didn't do what he asked, and he forced them to come back _every year_!" Tidus nodded his head knowledgeably. Oh he'd won. Even though the story had been the opposite way round: the kids had been so good that he told them to come back every year.

But that was merely a minor detail.

Sora lumbered his way out of the room, slamming shut the door behind him. He wondered why it was always clean when he came back. He would've stayed back to see what was cleaning it up (he was guessing that it was some fairies from a distant planet somewhere with mops and brooms and things) but the threat of having to come back _every year_ scared him from doing so.

He scurried off after his companions, and hoped that these 'piranhas' were nicer than their name suggested.

As soon as he caught up with them, he realised what a big challenge this was going to be. Staring blankly ahead as he watched the cranes and diggers depart for the boys to deal with the whole 'lifting' business.

What they were doing there was anyone's guess. But what the boys were doing there seemed to them, the toughest thing since stale bread.

Sora looked over to the so-called 'piranhas', and saw that they too, had their mouths... wide open... staring blankly ahead... at the monstrosity of what they would soon have to deal with.

"WELL GUYS! I THINK IT'S PRETTY CLEAR THAT WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO GET STARTED ON THIS BEFORE WE GET BOLLOCKED BY WINDY!" cried a kid from the opposite side of the field. And that time the boys' mouths dropped open even further, if that was possible, as they watched the kids on the other side of the field stalk over to the materials.

Sora laughed, and ran forward to the middle of the field, attempting to help the girls fix up the gargantuan benches scattered all over the place.

He laughed even more as Tidus watched with awe at the girl at the far corner, who was tucking a piece of hair behind her ivory ear. This was before nearly all the boys passed out with shock. They hadn't seen any girls for – oh, how long was it now – two days?

They were teenage lads. What more must I say?

It seemed only Shuyin, Sora, Roxas and another kid from the piranhas weren't affected.

Shoving things this way and that, pushing slides over there, heaving monkey bars to the far corner, helping each other in some way or another, they finally managed to finish the job.

Sora looked around for any injuries on the field; the whole ordeal had felt like a flipping war: the benches would be the enemy, the slides would be the enemy's ally and the monkey bars were there to make things difficult.

Sora eventually found a girl near the monkey bars crying, as others waltzed around, doing nothing in particular really. He raced over to her and knelt down.

"What's the matter?" he asked, softly. He looked her in the eye, and was taken aback by her shining blue eyes. She held a shaking hand out, and Sora saw that her hand had been scratched badly across the palm. He pouted, for the sake of the girl, and took her hand in his, "Follow me..." he whispered, leading her to a cabin somewhere near the edge of the field.

"B-But... we're not allowed... I'm not allowed over here..."

"So? I'm fixing your hand!"

"O-Okay..."

Sora led her away to his room. He grinned at her before entering the tiny porta-cabin. Inside the porta-cabin, there were two rooms, with an en suite each.

Sora led the girl to the room he shared with the rest of the Cobras, but just before he could open the door, a pretty girl tiptoed out, allied with a broom, bucket and mop. Sora dropped the other girl's hand.

"No..." he breathed, "K... K... K..." He couldn't remember it.

The name that haunted his dreams had slipped his mind.

Why?

.o.O.o.

She is just about to tiptoe out of the room; she's not allowed to let anyone know she cleans the rooms. She is just about to tiptoe out when she sees someone. He's vaguely familiar.

Then it hits her.

Just keep walking, Kairi.

Keep walking...

"K... K... K..."

Keep walking.

Don't let him and his girlfriend see you cry.

He's not worth it.

Walk.

Keep walking.

Don't cry.

She leaves the cabin, and sees the other one, the one who told her everything, but that doesn't mean he's not as bad as the evil one.

Walk, don't cry.

She can't help it.

She sinks to the floor, tears seeping out of her tired eyes.

"Kairi..."

.xXx.

**A/N:** So tired... must... sleep... haven't... been... getting... enough...

Hope you liked the chapter...

G'night/yawns/


	3. Chapter 2

**Friendship Training**

**A/N:** _Sorry 'boot the wait, guys!!_

**Disclaimor: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts, because I don't ;-;

**x-o.Chapter 2.o-x**

_The only place where success comes before work is in a dictionary._**Vidal Sassoon**

.oOo.

Sora yawned, and stretched his limbs. A coldness swept through his body and he shivered, jolting upright. He rubbed his eyes and pulled the blankets off him. It was dark, and darkness meant it was night. And night could mean either one of two things. These two things were: 

-Sleep.

-Eat.

Both were what Sora did in the day as well... but that is irrelevant.

But, since Sora was a rather tactful young lad, he decided that just standing there would mean he was not doing what he should be doing (a.k.a. Sleeping or eating) therefore, he should do what he should be doing (a.k.a. Sleeping or eating).

He walked out of the cabin room quickly, and fingered his way towards the door leading outside. He soon got his way out, and carefully clicked the door shut.

He felt the soft, dewey feeling of the early morning grass, and cringed as it squelched under his feet. He trod his quick way across the field, to where he thought he could remember the canteen had been. The cook had been pretty nice to him, so maybe she could quickly cook up, something like – oh, I don't know – a turkey... or some XXLARGE pike... mm...

"Food..." muttered Sora as he entered the canteen cabin.

Or what he thought was the canteen cabin.

A shrill scream woke him up from his daydream of birds and fish and other food-like items being cooked for him. (**A/N**: Sorry, Hev...)

"Wh..." he muttered, his eyes gunged up with sleepy dust. A round of 'Awwwwwwwwww' soon followed, and Sora was swept away in a tide of what seemed to be a lot of little imps. "Hello little imps..." mumbled Sora, waving slightly. The 'imps' made a 'tsk' noise and brought him to a chair. Sora sat in the chair, and rubbed his eyes. But he found the sleepy dust just collected again, and he knew there wasn't really any point in trying to stay awake. "Tired... me..."

And soon, he fell asleep.

And that was really how it started.

-o-O-o-

"France. The place where dreams come true, and lovers reunite and- ROXAS! FOR THE LAST TIME, DON'T TOUCH THAT FRIGGIN' BUTTON!"

Roxas made a small dejected sound and scampered off to annoy someone else, as Tidus continued explaining what France was like. Sora sighed, "Look, can you just tell me where to go? I didn't want a life story!"

"Harsh, dude, harsh. But, cool - very cool. Well, you just sort of go down the alley that leads to the street we're meant to have landed on but we can't 'cause of some cocked up plan. And then it's straight on, until you come to a crossroads, which you wanna travel left with, and then just keep going left at every possible moment. Got that?" Sora nodded, as Tidus pressed a few more buttons, chewing his gum.

Sora grabbed the analogue stick and pulled backward causing the plane to move skywards. Then he pushed it back forwards to level them back out. Sora put is feet up onto the board next to the analogue stick (only someone as cool as Sora could do this without either crashing or being blown up).

Suddenly the plane began to shake. Sora fell of the seat! He shook his head.

"AWWWW!! HE'S SOOOOOOO CUTE!!"

_WTF? _Thought Sora. He was surrounded by girls who were all looking at him. _Oh crap... _

Sora mumbled something about needing the toilet to the girls. Then ran for his life.

"Awwwww…" Came the chorus of disappoint girls.

_I'm freeeeeeeeee!! _Thought Sora, who was now happily skipping along the path that would take him back to his 'safe heaven'

When Sora waltzed back into the Cobra's porta-cabin he had to waltz right back out again because everyone had gone out onto the training field again.

He could he the familiar voice of a shouting Cid for several metres away.

"Theonly place where success comes before work is in a dictionary." Cid barked at the boys, "Now get ON with it!"

"Awww, man! This I stupid, ya?" A random orange kid said. This earned him a smack around the face from Cid.

Sora laughed at this. It was funny. Lots of things were funny.

Roxas suddenly ran up to Sora and dragged him away to where he was supposed to be. After a while, of setting up the second part of the course. (The monkey bar were still creating problems) Cid decided to start yelling at them again.

"I've seen the girls do this quicker then you are!"

At the mention of the word 'girls' most of the boys perked up and looked around then realised it was just old Windy…

Cid shook him head and walked of to the set of monkey bars that Tidus was supposed to be lifting with that orange guy.

"This is how you do it!" Cid pulled himself up to his full height then grabbed the set of monkey bars with one head and pulled. There was a horrible cracking sound and Cid yelled in pain and probably embarrassment to…

"Hey! Squall! I need a replacement for a while..."

A moody guy with long brown hair mooched over to Cid and the boys.

"It's Leon!"

Cid shook his head a walked off in the direction of the welfare centre. The boys stared at Leon for a moment as if to say 'Well… What now…?"

but they received no reply, because Leon decided to go and lean against a wall and be all emo, so they just got on with what they were doing before…

.x.X.x.

After a while of fun filled of adventures dropping monkey bars on Wakka's head the group had finished and went up to Leon for their next instructions.

"What do we do now, man?" Asked Wakka rubbing his head.

"…" Leon replied.

Tidus waved a hand in front of his face but still no reaction what so ever…

"Hello…??"

"…"

"I think that's all he can say, ya?" Said the strange orange boy, who liked to have monkey bars dropped on his head.

_YAYYYYYY _Sora thought, _I'm going to go play on the course!!_

Sora ran madly over to the course they had just finished making, and started to run it. He was actually doing quite well until he got to the dreaded monkey bars! Sora just hung there looking rather puzzled. What should he do now?

Dum de Dum de Dum…

Life goes on...

-x-X-x-

**A/N: **Well…? How was it? I'm REALLY sorry about the horribly long wait I put you guys through… I'm such a bad person… -bangs head on table- I've probably just completely mucked up the whole plot but… It's May Day! and that's what happens when I get Monday's off school! heehee –winks-

Anyways, read, review, party, enjoy life. Bye! .


End file.
